


莲上火

by kuanghong



Category: yinyangshi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	莲上火

莲上火

 

源赖光之于鬼切，是莲花上燃烧着的，雪白的火。

然后那火，淌了下来，滴落在他舌尖。

 

付丧神的花

 

鬼切沉入了一片水中。

然后他看到，他的主人在水下无声舞蹈。

那是一场御神舞。  
一手持刀，一手握着竹叶，赖光身上只有一层菲薄的无纹千早，松松绾了个结，衣领滑到臂弯，菲薄的织物浮在水面上，像是什么巨大花朵的瓣。而他那头山月一般的发却规规矩矩地裹在檀纸里——他像是刚从一场极尽缱绻的性事中起身的处子，慵懒、柔软、洞开、色情，然后禁欲。

舞蹈的终末，他的主人立在水底，亲吻爱抚着手中那柄长刀——那是鬼切的本体。

鬼切自水面坠落，身体无比疼痛，血和灵力不断涌出，他向下而去，水中划过一道道弥散而去的血痕，但意识却仿佛被蜜裹住，甜美而慵懒。

他看到赖光被水浸润得显出珠色的身体柔软贪婪地包裹着自己，坚硬的刀身贴合着肌肤，他的主人用一种异常色情的方式，舔舐着他的刀锷，仿佛那不是坚硬冰冷的金属，而是他的性器。

鬼切感觉得到，自己冰冷坚硬的刀锋正一寸寸摩挲抚摸过赖光柔软温暖的肌肤，擦过他细白的下颌、锁骨、胸前的突起、小腹，然后继续向下，没入双腿之间。

然后他就和他的本体一样，落入了主人的怀抱。

雪白无纹的千早倏忽张开，在水中荡起涟漪，如同雪鹤对着爱人张开了双翅，赖光在他肩背上合拢双手，仿佛拥抱住了对自己最重要的至宝一样，清俊容颜上带着纵容又宠溺的微笑。

鬼切感觉到自己的衣服被一层一层轻柔剥去，每一寸暴露出来的皮肤随即被赖光的肌肤所覆盖，他想告诉赖光，他浑身都是伤口，全是妖怪的瘴气，血和灵力止不住的外溢，会弄脏他，还没等他开口，赖光就像是探知了他的心意一般捧着他的脸，吻上了他的额头。

——那里有一处擦伤，他本来都忘记了，当赖光嘴唇擦过的瞬间，鬼切才察觉到一点轻微的刺痒，随即，被赖光吻过的伤口愈合了。

肌肤交叠处的伤口慢慢止血，瘴气消散，灵力聚拢，随着赖光的动作，传来介于疼痛和痒之间，难以言喻的触感。

被蜜包裹过的意识里，有火在暗暗地烧。

什么都远去了，真切存在的，只有把他抱在怀中的，他的主人。

赖光吻过他眼下泪痣、舌尖刷过他的喉结、从他的胸膛蜿蜒而过，雪白的织物早就滑到手腕，银色的长发浮在水中，和鬼切漆黑的长发细密交织，鬼切被他完整地拢在怀中，他感觉到自己的本体压在胸口，是冷的，但是赖光的唇舌却是滚烫的，比火还要灼热。

想拥抱他，想敞开面前这具修长柔韧的身体，抚摸、碰触、打开、进入——赖光吻上了他侧腹最深的伤口。

那是垂死妖怪最后一击的产物，瘴气浓厉得肉眼可见，血肉腐蚀，隐约可以看到已经发黑的肋骨和内脏。

赖光吻上了他的骨头，然后舔过，妃色舌尖刷过皮肤、肌肉、骨头，然后轻轻碰到了他的内脏——

鬼切勃起了。

坚硬的欲望抵着赖光的胸口，厮磨着男人胸前的柔软突起，淡色的乳粒很快挺立起来，赖光一点点舔着他的侧腹，当他的伤口愈合的时候，那个纤细的突起抵在鬼切的阳具上，现出漂亮的色泽。

赖光起身，将一个吻落在他的心口。

那个吻一半印在他的本体上，一半印在他的胸口，泉水里溢出了一点鲜红，不是鬼切的血，而是赖光的血。赖光被他割伤了。 

那是无比甘甜的味道。甜，纯净又淫靡。

鬼切撒娇一般地挨过去，像只幼兽一样蹭着赖光的脸颊，索要一个吻，赖光笑出来，眼神温柔而安定。

千早随水而去。

坐在他的腿上，男人一手按着他的胸口，一手轻轻抽开了发上檀纸。

银白色的头发，如温暖的雨幕，从鬼切的脸上淌过，流过他的胸口。

他美丽的雪鹤张开双翼，将他拢在怀中。

赖光说，鬼切，我想要你。

然后，他的主人如同一条妖冶的白蛇，贴着他的身体滑落，颜色浅淡的嘴唇含入了他的阳具——

他的本体落在了水底。

鬼切全部的意识都消去了，他只能感觉到自己的欲望被主人温暖的唇舌中吸吮、轻咬、从根部一直舔到顶端，舌尖细腻地照顾每一处皱褶——他硬到发疼！

赖光把他吞咽到最深最深的地方，鬼切无法控制地抓住水面飘荡的银丝，他感觉到自己勃起到赖光吞咽不下的程度，他全身肌肉绷紧，在即将射出来的瞬间，赖光让他退了出来，他慢慢在水里起身，让鬼切清清楚楚地感觉到自己的阳具从源氏家主淡绯色的唇上滑过，滑过他的咽喉、锁骨、胸前的突起、小腹——

赖光也勃起了。

鬼切大口大口地喘息着，本来薄色的眸子因为欲望而变得颜色鲜丽，他不能控制地看着自己的阳具从赖光的阴茎上滑过，蹭过会阴，深入到他主人的双腿之间。

他碰触到了一个柔软、温暖的入口。那处已经微微有体液渗出，就像是他主人的嘴唇一样，微微翕动，又矜持又放荡地吸吮着他。

赖光反手握住他，让他抵上那个入口，男人对他说，鬼切，你得射在我里面。

然后他就被一点一点，吞了进去。

那里热得不像话。

滚烫，柔软，生涩。

他觉得自己是一柄炙热的长刀，正一点一点破开他的主人、他的源赖光，把自己埋到他体内最柔软、最滚烫、最深的地方，把正吞咽着他的那个部位所有的皱褶碾平，让他把自己完完整整地吞进去——

两人结合的部位有细微的血腥气溢出，鬼切听到细微的抽气声。

付丧神的阳具太过巨大坚硬，未经润滑扩张，只有水润的秘处吞咽得太过困难，赖光有些颤抖，双手扶在鬼切肩上，身体僵硬。

鬼切的脑子一片沸腾，本能告诉他，他应该抓住面前这个人的腰肢，把他掀翻，无论他怎么颤抖哭泣，都要让他整根吞进去，然后撕裂他、任意品尝面前这具美味的身体，在他身体里一次一次的高潮——

然而鬼切一动没动，他面色潮红，粗喘着气，拿面颊蹭着他的主人，握住赖光满把发丝，吻上了那双还带着腥气的嘴唇——

鬼切如同一直凶暴无比的野兽，咆哮着，然而又心甘情愿地等待着。

他又笨拙又小心地含着赖光的嘴唇，直到他听到他的主人对他说，射满我，鬼切。

 

付丧神的花 完


End file.
